Daughters of Peace
by Melody Akamine
Summary: The Nether. The Aether. The End. Three beautiful dimensions, yet so rotten are the hearts of their people. When a war breaks out so much more brutal than the first that it threatens to destroy all of Minecraft, will three teenage girls be able to restore the peace of legend? (Rated T for violence.)


**Prologue**

Her golden sandal boots pounded on the marble floor as she ran through the hall. She couldn't stop, no matter what. She continued to run despite her golden hair whipping and clawing at her porcelain face. Her breathing was rapid and distressed, worst case scenarios flashing through her mind. Villages burning, screaming, agonizing torture, death all around…. She shook her head, refusing to accept those images. She wouldn't let that happen. She couldn't, not for her precious children. Just when a normal human's lungs would burst, she reached her destination. Humongous, pure white wings unfurled from her back and saved her from slamming into the beautifully decorated doors. They were huge, standing at least ten times taller than her. In the center of both doors was a painting of her. A beautiful, golden haired woman with great wings, various animal parts, and purple specks surrounding her every step. No, she wasn't a woman. She was a full blown _goddess._

Around her painting was several of her children- the three races, using their powers together and thanking her for her service. What she saw at the edge was what stopped her heart. Paintings of flames were beginning to appear on the edge of the door mural. "No!" She choked out, holding back tears. She burst through the door, not caring that she had chipped the paint. Her great wings flapped furiously as she flew frantically toward her cry of salvation. There were three large paintings around the gigantic room. Each showed a piece of land and books lay under them. She flew toward the spectacle in the center of the room- a large, floating globe with red dots everywhere to indicate people. Tears finally started to stream down her face when she saw many of those dots rapidly blinking out. An equally sized book lay under the globe. It was made completely of gold. It was open to the middle and on the pages several names and pictures were shown. Every single one of the fifty names on the two pages were crossed out.

"T-this can't be happening!" Her sweet voice rang out, stained with tears.

"But it is."

The room immediately grew icy cold as the deep, dark voice spoke. Chills ran up her spine as she turned around to look at who had spoken. She almost exploded with hatred when she saw who it was.

"YOU!" She disappeared in a flurry of purple specks and reappeared behind the speaker, pushing him to the ground and pinning him. "You did this, didn't you? ANSWER ME, YAMI!" Her eyes were burning with rage.

"Calm down, Akemi. I didn't do this. This is your _precious children's_ doing." Akemi released him and he stood up to face her. His hair was pure black and shadows trailed down to the floor from it. His skin was dirtied and he reeked. All of him looked disgusting and beat up. However, his blood red eyes were alert with excitement and dark intentions.

"How can I trust you? You're a weak evildoer who thinks he's the "king of shadows". Release my children from their agony this instant." Although she had been crying just moments before, everything about her now demanded attention and respect.

"Ah, always so protective of your little demigods. You don't even realize that by trying to keep them together in peace and harmony, you've brought about their destruction," Yami mused.

"W-what?"

"Think. The demigods have a part of your powers. Therefore, they are very powerful. Now, what happens to the natural world when all of that magic is in one place, hmm?"

"No…" Akemi fell down to her knees, eyes wide as she realized what had happened. Yami knelt down and smirked at her.

"Don't worry. I'll free them of what's causing this whole problem. You know, how about we get rid of themselves while we're at it?" Black wings similar to Akemi's spread from his back and he flew above the globe. Shadows began to seep from his hands and surround the globe. A mad look appeared on his face as the darkness slowly approached the fading dots. Akemi feebly cried out for him to stop as all of the demigods became extremely close to destruction. Tears poured out of her horrified eyes as she watched the swirling blackness grow closer….closer….. In an act of desperation, she shot an extremely bright arc of light from her trembling fingers.

The whole room was lit up in a flash of white. She stood up and smiled in the face of her light of hope. The smile quickly fell when she heard dark chuckling come from in front of her. At this, the light abruptly disappeared and gave way to the room once more. The goddess stumbled backward in surprise as she saw not the darkness disappeared, but the shadow covering the globe with light shining from inside.

"What happened?! Why didn't it work?!" Akemi flew up and desperately clawed at the darkness, only to be blown back against the wall. Yami flew over to her terrified body.

"You fool! You absolute idiot!" He laughed. "Do you realize what you have done?" Akemi shook her head weakly. He stretched out his hand and a small shadow escaped. It took the form of the globe covered with the darkness. "Darkness and light are opposites. Completely different, they can never combine. However, if they do…" A small burst escaped and penetrated the globe's covering, creating the present hybrid. "Raito Daku. The spell that can only be made when evil and good combine." He looked up at her, grinning. "If the user's intentions are pure, it will do something great for the world but slowly turn them evil inside. The opposite occurs if the user is already shrouded in darkness."

"And what have we done by covering the globe with it?" Akemi's eyes were wide. Yami chuckled once more.

"What _you _have done, dearie, is given your children the power to perform that spell. And they are _so_ good for you, aren't they?" He smirked as Akemi looked down at the floor.

"If anyone wishes to perform the spell, their sacrifice will be greatly appreciated." She stood up and walked over to the globe, seeing that some mages had already gathered. She tapped on each and saw that they were famous mages from each race. A great light burst from them, and the diminishing lights abruptly stopped. The volcanoes that hap popped up out of nowhere disappeared. The goddess slowly caressed the six lights that had gathered and silently thanked them for what they had unconsciously done to themselves.

"You just don't get it, do you?" Yami mused. He walked up next to her and pulled up a view of the six mages gathered. The three kings of the races were standing there…_ and giving the mages leadership of the three new dimensions._ "You see, Akemi? When they become corrupt, the country will too." He cackled madly as they watched the races turn on each other, separate, and start a great war. Akemi watched her children die with agonized screams. The portals were destroyed and the races stayed in their respective dimensions, now poisoned with hatred toward the others. "Now do you understand? Nothing can be perfect and pure. I have power over them. The light part of the spell is long gone. _I_ reign over your children now. Just you wait, I'll rule over this world and NO ONE CAN STOP ME!" Yami howled with mad laughter as he flew out of the room.

Akemi was left to cry over her guilt and pain. She slumped down until she was sprawled on the floor, wailing openly. "Please….can't anyone help them?" She choked out. "Do what I couldn't… protect them… Save them!" That was all she could say before she broke out into a waterfall of tears. She didn't know that her personal messenger was watching with three clay human molds in hand.

**Author's Note**

** Yes, I know. That was the longest prologue EVER. But the chapters are going to be way longer so…..**

**If you are a fan of my past stories and read Daughters of Peace, I didn't like where it was going so I remade it with this one. As for When the Sun Goes Down, that is going to be remade at a later date on Fimfiction. More chapters coming soon!**

**-Melody**


End file.
